Saigo no Tabi
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sasuke tidak seharusnya ada di sini. Kemunculan pemuda itu membuat Ino gelisah. Namun, di sisi lain ... gadis itu gembira. Kenangan demi kenangan terkuak. Perihal dua tahun lalu terbongkar bersama air mata. Lalu, akhir cerita akan segera menjadi awal perjalanan baru bagi mereka.../ SasuIno for 1st GWE. Theme: Journey. AU. Other warnings inside. RnR? :3


"_Konnichiwa_, _minna_~!" Suara lantang nan ceria itu langsung seketika memenuhi bus besar yang cukup untuk ditempati enam puluh orang. Begitu jawaban atas sapaan tersebut terdengar, suara yang sama menambahkan, "_Ogenki desuka ka_?"

Sekali lagi, jawaban dari orang-orang yang ada di dalam bus membuat senyum merekah—terkembang di wajah sang gadis dengan seragam berwarna biru muda.

"Baik, sepertinya semua sudah hadir, ya? Sementara Hyuuga-_san_ memeriksa jumlah peserta yang sudah datang," gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak untuk melirik ke rekannya yang berambut indigo, "—saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Yamanaka Ino dan saya yang akan memandu Anda sekalian selama tur pariwisata menuju Desa Iwa."

Pengenalan diri Ino disambut baik oleh sebagian besar peserta yang terdiri dari cukup banyak wanita paruh baya. Selain mereka, ada pula beberapa pasang suami-istri yang tampak acuh tak acuh serta beberapa pria dan wanita muda yang awalnya berangkat sendiri-sendiri dan kemudian menjadi akrab sejak mereka menapakkan kaki di bus.

Di antara semuanya, yang paling menarik perhatian Ino adalah seorang pemuda yang duduk sendirian di bangku paling depan tanpa barang bawaan sedikit pun. Pandangan mata pemuda tersebut selalu terarah ke sisi luar jendela—seolah ia enggan menatap dunia lain selain dunia yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

Bagaikan ilusi optik, sekilas Ino memasang senyum kecut. Lebih dari itu, kepahitan terlihat dari lengkung bibirnya yang nyaris membentuk wajah cemberut. Disebut bagaikan ilusi optik karena tak lama kemudian, kepahitan telah berganti dengan sebuah profesionalisme. Ino kembali melihat ke arah para peserta dengan antusiasme mereka masing-masing.

"Mulai hari ini selama tiga hari ke depan, kita akan bersenang-senang. Karena itu … saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati perjalanan ini."

* * *

**SAIGO NO TABI**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Alternate Universe**_** (AU). **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**.**_

"_**For**_** 1****st**** GWE (**_**Golden Week Event**_**): **_**Journey**_**"**

* * *

Bus berjalan dengan tempo yang menyenangkan. Sang supir—dibantu dengan _co-_supir—benar-benar memerhatikan jalan demi kenyamanan semua penumpang. Sementara supir sibuk dengan tugasnya, Hyuuga Hinata dan Yamanaka Ino pun masing-masing melakukan kewajiban yang tengah mereka emban.

Dengan tekun, Hinata memeriksa map dan menandai daerah yang akan mereka lalui serta tempat-tempat pemberhentian mereka. Perjalanan ke Iwa dari Konoha akan memakan waktu sekitar sembilan jam jika tanpa henti dan tidak dihadang macet. Namun, tur ini telah menyiapkan beberapa tempat pemberhentian agar para pesertanya dapat mencicipi beberapa tempat bermain yang terletak dalam jalur menuju Iwa. Tidak hanya itu, Hinata pun sibuk dengan benda semacam i-Pad untuk dapat mengontak tiap-tiap tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi dengan cepat.

Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan tugas yang lebih bersifat individual, Ino sebagai pemandu resmi tengah berceloteh dengan riang mengenai sejarah singkat dan beberapa hal yang perlu diketahui tentang kebudayaan Iwa. Selain itu, sesekali Ino juga meminta para peserta untuk melihat ke buku panduan yang telah dipersiapkan—lengkap dengan foto-fotonya.

Tanggapan peserta tur pada dasarnya beragam. Ada yang menunjukkan minat besar dan ada pula yang memilih tak acuh. Wanita berambut merah muda dengan hiasan bintang di rambutnya meski tampak bersemangat tapi ia tidak begitu memerhatikan penjelasan Ino dan sibuk mengoceh—sesekali bernyanyi-nyanyi—dengan pria berambut keemasan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Di pojok belakang, pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampaknya baru berusia sekitar awal 20 tahun tampak lebih skeptis. Meski ia melihat ke arah Ino, seakan bukan ke sanalah perhatiannya tertuju.

Ino sudah terbiasa dengan respons yang berbeda-beda dari para peserta turnya. Meski ia sempat absen selama kurang lebih dua tahun dari pekerjaan pemandu, tapi pengalamannya selama nyaris 5 tahun telah membawa keluwesan dalam cara Ino bersikap. Dan meski ini adalah kali pertamanya lagi menjadi pemandu menuju Iwa setelah beberapa kali ia menolak, toh Ino tetap paham mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Hanya satu yang mengganggunya—membuatnya gelisah. Alasan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena keberadaan sang pemuda yang tampak seusia dengannya. Pemuda yang sama dengan yang membuatnya tersenyum kecut di awal. Pemuda yang sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahnya dan terus melihat ke luar jendela.

Dada Ino terasa teriris tiap ia melihat sosok itu. Tangannya yang memegang _mic_ seakan bergetar. Ino memang kerap mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha fokus pada kegiatan memandunya tapi tiap kali pula, pandangannya kembali pada sosok sang pemuda.

_Ia tidak seharusnya ada di sini_, batin Ino bersuara.

Kecil dan berhati-hati, Ino menggeleng.

_Ia ada di sini. Ia _benar-benar_ ada di sini. Kenapa aku malah berusaha menyangkal? Padahal … inilah yang sebenarnya kuharapkan, bukan?_ ujar Ino dalam hatinya.

Saat kesekian kalinya Ino mencuri pandang ke arah sang pemuda, tatapan keduanya pun beradu. Pemuda yang sedari tadi menyangga wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan itu seolah tahu bahwa Ino selalu mengawasinya. Ia tidak bermaksud menegur Ino. Ia bisa mengerti kegelisahan Ino karena melihatnya ada di sini.

Lebih dari itu, sang pemuda bisa melihat bahwa di samping ketakutannya, Ino juga terlihat … senang. Hal ini membuatnya tersenyum samar dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya dengan tangan.

Ino mengamati keadaan bus. Para peserta kembali sibuk bercengkrama satu dengan lainnya. Gadis itu kemudian melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Beberapa saat ke depan, peserta dapat mengisi waktunya dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing—untuk sementara ia tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Waktunya ia berhenti berbicara dan kembali ke tempat duduknya—di sebelah Hinata.

Namun, mengikuti permintaan non-verbal dari pemuda itu, Ino pun beranjak ke tempatnya. Ino langsung menjatuhkan diri—mengabaikan mata Hinata yang sedikit terbelalak karenanya. Tapi Hinata tidak punya waktu mengurusi Ino.

_Toh kursi itu kosong_, pikir Hinata.

Ino masih terlihat berhati-hati dan memilih tidak bersuara. Begitu Hinata sudah kembali pada i-Pad-nya, Ino pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bersuara—meski kata-katanya tidak lebih dari sekadarn bisikan yang terbilang samar.

"Kau benar-benar datang," ujar Ino dengan tangan yang terkepal di atas pangkuannya.

"_Hn_," jawab pemuda itu.

Ino merasa seolah kata-kata yang sudah hendak dikatakannya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Dan selama itu, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah.

"Apa lebih baik aku tidak ada di sini?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku hanya…." Bungkam. Ino tidak dapat lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia merasa bingung. Entah apa yang sebenarnya Ino pikirkan, tapi akhirnya Ino berkata, "Aku justru … senang kau ada di sini. Meskipun…."

Lagi, keheningan mengembil alih. Pemuda itu kini intens menatap Ino yang memilih melihat kedua kepalan tangannya. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka yang hendak memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu. Dibiarkannya suara deru bus dan keributan di sekitar mereka mengambil alih.

Namun, pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tidak tahan. Dengan alis yang mengernyit, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Ino.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membesar saat sudut matanya melihat gerakan sang pemuda. Ia menoleh; masih tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak suka…," ujar pemuda itu lagi sembari menarik tangannya. "Apa kau … tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi itu setiap melihatku?"

Sekali lagi, Ino merasakan perih di dadanya. Tangannya yang kemudian terangkat, merenggut baju di sekitar dadanya. Namun, itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Air mata tetap berontak—membuat tatapannya berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda di sampingnya memasang wajah yang sulit dijelaskan—antara menyesal, kesal, kecewa, juga … sedih. Ia sudah nyaris berbicara kembali saat Ino dengan bijaksana mulai menghapus air mata yang tidak sempat mengalir.

"_Wakatte_, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino, "_hari ini_ kita akan bersenang-senang, bukan?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu terperangah. Selanjutnya ia mengangguk kecil sambil menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

"_Hn_. Kau benar," ujar Sasuke perlahan sebelum ia kembali membuang muka—memandang ke luar jendela. "Hari ini aku akan terus bersamamu sampai kita tiba di penginapan nanti."

Kata-kata Sasuke tetap terkesan dingin. Namun, Ino paham sifat pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya tidak begitu bisa mengutarakan perasaannya dengan benar. Bahkan sekarang—setelah semua yang terjadi.

Ino membiarkan senyumnya kemudian merekah. Meski tidak dapat dipungkiri, senyum itu tidak sepenuhnya tulus, tapi Ino sedikit merasa lega karena ia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"I-Ino-_chan_?"

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya tidak lama begitu ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Hinata mengangkat alisnya bingung. Ino paham mengapa Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut. Ia pun segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan kemudian menengok ke luar jendela.

Waktunya kembali bekerja.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Guncangan di bus membuat beberapa peserta mulai merasa mual. Kepenatan mulai terasa dan rasa lapar mulai mendominasi. Tidak salah—sudah nyaris lima jam mereka berada dalam bus. Meski sudah memakan camilan, tetap saja mereka butuh makanan yang lebih berat.

Dan memang inilah saatnya bus berhenti. Satu rumah makan yang telah dipesan Hinata sudah berada di depan mata.

Gerakan bus pun makin lambat dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Teriakan penuh syukur dan kelegaan terdengar sedikit menggelikan. Tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ino maklum dan karenanya ia hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai di rumah makan. Sudah pada lapar, bukan?" Suara Ino yang ramah segera menarik perhatian para peserta dari kasak-kusuk mereka yang sudah akan bersiap menuju pintu bus.

"Yaaa!" jawab beberapa di antara mereka dengan semangat.

"Ayo, cepat buka pintunya!" ujar salah seorang pemuda berambut oranye tidak sabar. Gadis berambut cokelat di sebelahnya tampak tersenyum sambil menyentuh lengan pemuda tersebut dengan lembut. "Tapi aku sudah lapar," ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang lebih pelan—meski Ino tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu, sebentar lagi kalian bisa segera makan. Hinata-_chan_ akan mendampingi kalian selama ada di restoran. Jangan lupa, kita bertemu kembali di sini satu jam lagi. Jangan terlambat, ya?" Ino mengangkat sebelah telunjuk dan menggerak-gerakkanya secara horizontal—membuat gerakan memperingatkan.

Setelah peserta yang ada menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar bagaikan janji bahwa mereka tidak akan terlambat, akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung meloncat turun. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Hati-hati turunnya. Hati-hati."

Satu demi satu, peserta yang sebelumnya memenuhi bus pun turun. Hinata sudah sejak awal meninggalkan bus. Kini, yang tersisa di atas bus hanyalah Ino, Sasuke, serta _co_-supir. Supir yang sedari tadi mengendalikan bus juga sudah turun untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

"Tidak turun, Ino-_san_?" tanya _co_-supir itu sambil memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rata.

"Oh, iya. Aku turun, kok. Kotetsu-_san_ sendiri?"

"Aku bergantian dengan Izumo," jawab sang _co_-supir sambil menggaruk hidungnya, "tetap harus ada yang tinggal di bus untuk berjaga-jaga, 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku makan dulu."

_Co_-supir itu tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan demikian Ino meloncat turun dari bus. Meski roknya kala itu berjenis span, toh Ino tetap bisa menguasai tiap langkahnya dengan baik.

"Kau itu … benar-benar luar biasa," ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di bawah.

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada rok span Ino yang terlihat begitu ketat. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kemudian menyentuh dagunya. "Bahkan dengan pakaian seperti itu, kau tetap lincah. Aku pikir kau akan jatuh saat loncat tadi."

Tawa kecil Ino terdengar renyah. "Kecemasanmu yang itu tidak beralasan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dibanding menyangkal, Sasuke memilih mengangkat bahunya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan berdampingan menuju restoran. Sayang, kebersamaan mereka hanya bisa sesaat karena dari dalam, Hinata mendadak keluar dan memanggil Ino.

"Ino-_chan_," panggil Hinata, "bi-bisa kemari sebentar?"

"Oke," jawab Ino spontan. Ia sudah hendak berlari menghampiri Hinata saat mendadak ia teringat bahwa akan tidak sopan jika ia meninggalkan teman berjalannya begitu saja. Tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, Ino pun berkata, "Aku…."

"Pergilah," potong Sasuke penuh pengertian.

Bukannya melangkah lebih cepat, untuk sesaat, Ino malah berhenti. Takut-takut, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku belum akan pergi," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Ino kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Jangan. Jangan memasang wajah seperti ini. Sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan suka. Lagi pula, aku tidak boleh membuat Hinata khawatir_, batin Ino memperingatkan.

Seolah menggambarkan tekadnya, Ino pun mengepalkan tangan.

"Ino-_chan_?" panggil Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Jelas ia terlihat kebingungan melihat polah Ino.

"Aku akan segera ke sana, Hinata-_chan_," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. Ia pun setengah berlari menghampiri Hinata.

Saat kakinya menginjak apa yang terlihat seperti batas pintu masuk restoran, Ino kembali menengok ke arah Sasuke yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

Sasuke masih di sana. Tetap di sana—hanya bergerak ringan menuju restoran.

Ino mau tidak mau kembali tersenyum. Meski tetap saja … senyum itu bukanlah senyum kebahagiaan yang tulus.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Selama berada di restoran, Ino memilih untuk duduk satu meja dengan Hinata. Mereka kemudian membahas beberapa rencana perjalanan ke depan.

"Sebelum sampai di penginapan, kita tetap akan mampir di 'Batu Jodoh', 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil membalik halaman dari _notes_ yang tengah dia pegang. Ia kemudian mengamat-amati map sebentar sebelum pikirannya tidak lagi fokus pada pekerjaan tersebut. Ragu-ragu, Hinata kemudian menatap Ino.

Ino merasakan pandangan itu hingga ia membatalkan suapan daging yang sudah nyaris masuk ke mulutnya. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Hina-_chan_. Tenang saja. Itu sudah … dua tahun yang lalu," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan tangan yang tidak memegang sumpit.

Anggukan Hinata menyebabkan Ino tertawa canggung. Setelah itu, daging pun meluncur masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Ino dan ini membuat suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Hanya suara kunyahan samar yang terdengar.

"Tapi," Ino kembali membuka mulut, "hari ini aku tetap mau _ke sana_. Mungkin setelah sampai di penginapan, aku akan langsung pergi."

Mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit, kiranya gadis itu hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Ino menanti dengan sabar hingga Hinata bisa mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Se-sendiri? Perlu kutemani?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Lebih baik jangan." Ino mengangkat mangkuk nasinya. "Ah, tapi jangan salah paham," ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan sumpit, "aku cuma tidak mau kau melihatku saat aku menangis nanti."

Senyum samar ditunjukkan Hinata.

"Lagi pula, kau harus membagi kamar setelah sampai di penginapan, 'kan?" imbuh Ino lagi.

Seolah menyadari kesalahannya, Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangan yang kemudian ia tempelkan ke mulut. Sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk. "Be-benar juga." Tapi selanjutnya, Hinata kembali melayangkan keberatannya, "Tapi setidaknya … ajaklah Kotetsu-_san_ atau Izumo-_san_? Saat sampai di penginapan nanti, pasti sudah gelap. Kalau seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian malam-malam begitu…."

Ino tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Hinata yang tidak pernah selesai tersebut. Saat itulah, seseorang lewat di samping meja mereka. Ino memiringkan wajah tanpa maksud apa-apa. Dan tanpa memberi perhatian lebih pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu, Ino menggulirkan _aquamarine_-nya ke arah lain. Ia pun menangkap sosok yang dicarinya tengah terduduk di pojok ruangan, tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya terdiam sembari memandang ke arahnya.

Merasa wajahnya memanas, Ino pelan-pelan mengalihkan perhatian. Seulas senyum mulai terbentuk di wajahnya.

Saat itu, Ino tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda bermata agak sayu tersebut sedikit menoleh dan melihat ke arah Ino dari atas bahunya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

Lalu, suara Ino kembali terdengar—ringan dan diikuti tawa kecil.

"Tempatnya tidak begitu jauh dari penginapan, kok. Lagi pula, aku yakin bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku kan dilindungi malaikat pelindungku."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Perjalanan menuju Iwa sudah mendekati akhir. Selama itu, Ino tidak banyak berbicara pada para peserta (dan kebetulan banyak peserta yang tertidur kala itu). Ia mendapat banyak kesempatan untuk duduk dan menikmati perjalanan. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia memilih untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Meski mereka tidak banyak bicara—dan Ino terkadang lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata—tapi kedekatan mereka adalah sesuatu yang Ino anggap sebagai 'hal yang menyenangkan'. Ia masih gelisah, jelas. Namun, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan kegelisahan tersebut agar Sasuke tidak lantas mencemaskannya. Sudah cukup waktu dua tahun dipergunakan Ino untuk membuat Sasuke cemas.

Padahal, seharusnya Sasuke….

"Ah, kita sebentar lagi sampai di pemberhentian selanjutnya," celetuk Ino perlahan, "kauingat daerah ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke melihat daerah sekitarnya dari jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"_Hn_. Permainan konyol itu, ya?"

Ino tertawa.

Sebagaimana yang sudah direncanakan, sebelum menghentikan perjalanan di hari pertama ini, rombongan peserta tur ini akan diajak mendatangi satu tempat pariwisata yang dinamai 'Batu Jodoh'.

Tempat itu berupa kuil berhalaman luas. Kuil itu sendiri dikelilingi pepohonan yang menyebabkan sedikit terlihat bagaikan berada di tengah hutan. Di tengah-tengah halaman, terdapat batu besar dengan tinggi mencapai enam meter dan diameter sekitar tiga meter—sekilas terlihat bagaikan tebing mini.

Batu itulah yang dipercaya penduduk sekitar sebagai 'Batu Jodoh'. Cerita yang beredar mengisahkan sepasang manusia yang saling berjanji untuk bertemu di masa perang. Masing-masing ternyata menunggu di sisi batu yang berlainan. Saat masing-masing berpikir bahwa pasangannya tidak menepati janji, mereka pun mulai melangkah ke sisi yang sama dan kemudian bertemu di tengahnya.

Cerita tersebut tentu akan mengundang banyak tawa dan cemooh dari orang-orang modern yang mendengarnya. Akan tetapi, meski tidak benar-benar menggambarkan apa pun dan lebih terlihat sebagai permainan yang konyol, nyatanya 'Batu Jodoh' cukup digemari di kalangan pasangan muda. Permainan—dikatakan demikian karena memang kini fungsi 'Batu Jodoh' tersebut sudah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga bisa dinikmati banyak orang.

Hanya dengan membayar sepuluh _ryou_, pasangan-pasangan muda itu dapat mencoba peruntungannya. Cara bermainnya pun cukup mudah. Sebagaimana legenda, masing-masing berdiri di sisi batu yang berbeda dengan dibantu dua petugas kuil. Setelah mendapat tanda tertentu, kedua petugas kuil tersebut akan meninggalkan arena dan kedua sejoli tersebut diminta berjalan—memilih akan ke kiri atau ke kanan. Jika mereka tidak menempuh jalan yang sama, kesimpulannya mudah saja—mereka tidak berjodoh.

Dan permainan inilah yang tengah disaksikan oleh Ino dan beberapa ibu-ibu paruh baya yang tidak membawa pasangan. Gelak tawa akan terdengar saat ada pasangan yang memilih jalur yang berbeda dan kemudian berteriak memilukan bahwa mereka tidak berjodoh. Tapi sedetik kemudian, mereka kembali berpelukan dan mengganggap bahwa 'Batu Jodoh' sudah kehilangan daya magisnya.

Saat sedang menikmati pemandangan tersebut, sebuah suara yang masuk ke pendengaran Ino nyaris membuatnya terlonjak.

"Mengingat masa lalu?"

Ino mengerjapkan mata sembari mengelus dadanya beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu tertawa kecil dan berbisik, "Yaaah … itu kenangan yang tidak akan bisa kulupakan."

Sasuke menempatkan diri tepat di sebelah Ino. "Harusnya mereka melakukan hal yang kulakukan."

Ino kembali terkekeh kecil. Saat ia sadar, ternyata di sekelilingnya sudah tidak ada orang. Ino menghela napas lega.

"Yang kaulakukan itu curang, tahu?" jawab Ino dengan suara yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan," ujar Sasuke angkuh sembari mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa permainan ini tidak ada artinya. Jodoh tidak bisa semudah ditentukan hanya dengan melangkah ke kiri atau ke kanan dari dua tempat yang berbeda."

Mendengar itu, lengkung senyum Ino tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Gantinya, kenangan masa lalu justru mencuat ke permukaan.

.

.

.

"_Baiklah, sudah siap?" tanya petugas kuil yang menemani Ino untuk sampai di salah satu sisi batu._

_Ino mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kapan saja."_

_Petugas kuil itu kemudian menyerukan aba-aba dan langsung meninggalkan arena. Selama beberapa saat, Ino masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia kemudian menghirup napas panjang dan mengembuskannya._

"_Kanan," gumamnya kemudian._

_Ino pun mulai melangkah sebagaimana keputusan yang sudah ia buat. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Pemikiran-pemikiran bahwa mungkin sebaiknya ia memilih jalur kiri mulai berisik mempermainkan keyakinannya. Tapi Ino memilih untuk terus melangkah maju. Saat itu, hanya ada dua kesimpulan dalam benak Ino—kami berjodoh atau 'Batu Jodoh' ini hanyalah omong kosong._

_Pemikiran tersebut setidaknya meringankan perasaan Ino. Langkah-langkahnya semakin cepat—nyaris berlari. _

_Namun, separuh perjalanan sudah ia tempuh dan ia belum juga melihat Sasuke. Kenyataan ini kembali menguatkan Ino bahwa pilihan ini adalah pilihan yang salah. Sambil tertawa canggung untuk menutupi kekecewaannya, Ino memilih untuk terus berjalan sampai sisi batu yang satu._

_Pilihan itu kemudian membuat Ino terpekik kaget._

"_Lama sekali," ujar Sasuke yang tengah bersandar santai di tempatnya._

"_Ka-kau…?" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan wajah yang bingung. "Apa yang—"_

_Sasuke menghela napas dan memajukan tubuhnya. "Rugi kan kalau kita sudah bayar 10 _ryou_ hanya untuk tahu kalau kita tidak berjodoh?" Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Lagi pula, menunggu seperti ini juga termasuk dalam salah satu 'pilihan', bukan?"_

"_Oh!" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau bahkan membiarkan aku yang menghampirimu sementara kau hanya dia menunggu di sini?"_

"_Apa bedanya dengan selama ini?" Sasuke menarik tangan Ino untuk mengajak sang gadis keluar dari arena 'Batu Jodoh'. Pemuda itu kemudian mengerling ke arah Ino. "Sebelum ini pun kau yang mati-matian mengejarku, 'kan?"_

_Ino menginjak kaki Sasuke sesaat hingga pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mendelik tajam._

_Saat wajah Sasuke sudah berpaling ke arahnya—hendak melancarkan protes—dengan cepat Ino langsung menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya dan kemudian mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas. Riuh rendah beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh Ino. Yah, jika mereka mempunyai hak untuk protes, maka Ino merasa mempunyai hak untuk mengabaikan protes-protes tersebut._

_Sasuke masih membatu saat Ino perlahan sudah kembali menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Ino kemudian tertawa renyah._

"_Kalau begitu … terima kasih sudah menunggu dan bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutku, Sasuke-_kun_."_

_Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Sampai kapan pun, aku akan terus mengulurkan tangan untukmu."_

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janji saat itu. Aku kini tidak bisa lagi mengulurkan tangan untukmu." Suara Sasuke membuat Ino menoleh. "Maaf," katanya kemudian.

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Ini bukan salahmu!" jawabnya nyaris tanpa dipikir. "Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menduga, kalau waktu itu…."

Merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan, Ino kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, setiap teringat masa lampau, ia selalu ingin menangis. Ino bukan seorang gadis yang mudah menangis, tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis? Peristiwa kala itu kerap membayanginya—menghantuinya. Hadir sebagai mimpi buruk dan tidak pernah mau lenyap.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka wajahmu yang seperti itu…."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini, ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang juga tampak terlihat terluka. Kini Ino bagaikan tengah melihat ekspresi wajahnya sendiri. Perlahan, tangan Ino terangkat. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh wajah dari sosok di hadapannya.

"Ino-_chan_?"

Suara Hinata membuat Ino tersentak. Ia pun menoleh dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya, Hina-_chan_?"

"_Ano_…." Mata pearl Hinata tampak bergulir ke arah belakang Ino. "Apa ada masalah?"

Ino melihat ke arah belakangnya sejenak. Saat kembali melihat Hinata, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih tampak tidak percaya. Tapi ia mungkin memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia tahu hal apa yang sudah dialami Ino dua tahun silam dan jika Ino begitu sedihnya sampai-sampai ia berhalusinasi, Hinata tidak akan merasa terlalu aneh. Sebaliknya, gadis manis itu justru merasakan simpati yang begitu tergambarkan di raut wajahnya.

"Ki-kita sudah akan berangkat," ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan segera kembali ke bus. Kau duluan saja, Hina-_chan,_" ujar Ino sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Hinata masih saja terlihat ragu-ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan berlalu. Ino menghela napas.

"Aku pasti terlihat aneh di matanya," ujar Ino pelan sembari tertawa kecil. Saat ia akan kembali beralih pada Sasuke, ia dapat melihat tangan Sasuke di sekitar lehernya.

Ino tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Sasuke sedang memeluknya. Tepatnya, Sasuke _berusaha_ memeluknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

Tangan Ino terangkat ke wajahnya. Air mata akhirnya meleleh. Ino sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama.

Tidak jauh dari sana, pemuda berambut cokelat itu melihat Ino dan air matanya. Perasaan tidak enak melanda diri pemuda tersebut. Tapi ia mungkin tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk saat ini. Kesempatan untuk menghampiri Ino pun diabaikannya dan ia membiarkan gadis itu meluapkan segala kesedihannya di sana.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Warna senja sudah terlihat hingga bagian dalam bus mulai diterangi lampu-lampu temaram. Di bagian luar pula, dapat terlihat beberapa mobil yang melaju dengan lampu-lampu sen yang sudah mulai menyorot jalan. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa perjalanan di hari itu sudah akan mencapai akhir.

Sejak di 'Batu Jodoh', Ino mengatakan bahwa ia merasa kurang enak badan sehingga ia meminta Hinata untuk membantunya memandu para peserta. Hinata awalnya mati-matian menolak, tapi melihat mata Ino yang sembap dan wajahnya yang memerah, Hinata akhirnya menyerah.

Dengan susah payah, gadis itu berdiri di hadapan para peserta, menceritakan beberapa hal dengan agak kikuk sebelum seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan bintang-bintang di rambutnya mengusulkan agar mereka mengadakan lomba karaoke saja. Hinata menyambut baik ide ini dan dalam sekejap, bus dipenuhi suara-suara nyanyian. Setidaknya, suasana tur ini masih terasa meriah meski malam sudah menjelang.

Setelah dirasa bahwa peserta dapat mengurus dirinya sendiri dan mulai tenggelam dalam musik-musik karaoke yang menyenangkan, Hinata pun menghampiri Ino yang semakin terlihat pucat.

"I-Ino-_chan_," panggil Hinata sambil berjongkok di sebelah Ino, "kau butuh obat? Atau apa? Minum mungkin?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku tidak—"

Saat itulah, mata _aquamarine_ Ino melihatnya. Inilah penyebab Ino merasa makin mual. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan secepat ia bisa, ia menoleh ke arah kirinya.

Sasuke masih ada di tempatnya.

"I-Ino-_chan_?" Panggilan Hinata semakin samar di telinga Ino. Yang dapat dipikirkan Ino adalah kejadian saat itu.

_Kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu_.

.

.

.

_Tikungan itu ada di sana. Gelapnya langit membuat supir bus membuat bus berjalan dengan lebih berhati-hati. Lampu sorot pun sudah dinyalakan, semua prosedur yang memungkinkan untuk menjaga keamanan peserta sudah dilakukan._

_Ino sendiri saat itu tengah berdiri di tengah bus, ia berceloteh dengan riangnya mengenai pengalamannya di 'Batu Jodoh'. Ia juga melakukan interaksi yang baik dengan beberapa peserta lain—mengabaikan Sasuke yang berkali-kali berusaha memprotesnya. Wajah Sasuke bahkan sampai memerah, tapi Ino tetap tidak berhenti._

_Semua berjalan sangat lancar sejak pagi. Tidak ada kendala berarti. Seharusnya mereka dapat sampai di penginapan tidak lama lagi. Dengan demikian, hari itu akan benar-benar menjadi kenangan yang menyenangkan._

_Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu mengenai suratan tangan manusia._

_Suara deru bus masih terdengar normal meski bus berjalan agak lebih cepat di tikungan yang sedikit menanjak tersebut. Sekonyong-konyong, dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil dengan warna gelap mendadak muncul dari kegelapan—mengambil jalan yang harusnya ditempuh oleh bus. Kecepatannya pun tidak main-main, seolah dikendalikan oleh seseorang yang memang berusaha menentang maut. Supir bus yang kaget langsung membanting setir ke arah kanan._

_Sementara kanan … adalah jurang._

_Seharusnya, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika supir bukan menginjak gas melainkan rem. Namun, entah karena panik atau karena saat itu ia masih menginjak pedal gas (dalam usahanya menjalankan bus untuk melewati jalan menanjak), bus pun bergerak cepat tanpa henti, menabrak pembatas jalan, __seakan meloncat,_ dan kemudian melayang ke arah jurang.

_Semua terjadi begitu cepatnya. Ino saat itu sampai tidak bisa melihat atau mengingat apa pun. Ia hanya sempat merasa bahwa tubuhnya terangkat ke atas sebelum suatu benturan terdengar dan tubuhnya mendadak terasa berat._

_Begitu mata _aquamarine_-nya dapat menangkap sekelilingnya dengan baik, yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Sasuke dan … mata _onyx_ pemuda itu yang tertutup oleh kelopaknya. Dari pelipisnya, terdapat bercak merah yang mengalir. Segera saja Ino mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tapi itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sesak—terhimpit._

_Tubuhnya kaku, sulit untuk hanya sekadar menggerakkan tangan. Kakinya pun terasa berat, seolah ada benda berat yang menimpa. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut tapi Ino tetap berusaha untuk dapat melihat ke sekeliling dari posisinya sekarang. Gelap tidak begitu membantu, tapi samar-samar sosok tubuh yang saling bertumpukan di sekelilingnya membuat Ino tercekat. _

_Ino tidak dapat lagi mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang sebagai sebuah bus. Ia seolah melihat neraka. _

_Perlahan, suara isakan pun terdengar dari dekat sana. Suara isakan itu kemudian berubah menjadi raungan yang menyesakkan. _

_Dengan susah payah, Ino menggerakkan kepalanya untuk kembali ke arah Sasuke. Napas pemuda itu masih terasa hangat menerpa pipinya. Sasuke masih selamat. Sedikitnya, Ino merasa lega saat itu. Namun, pening yang menyerang kepalanya membuat Ino tidak bisa lagi berpikir lebih lanjut._

_Ia pun takluk oleh panggilan kegelapan._

_._

_._

_._

_Kelopak mata yang semula terpejam itu perlahan terbuka. Putih adalah warna yang pertama menembus masuk retina. Lalu, perlahan-lahan, putih itu tidak lagi putih dan kekosongan tidak lagi hampa. Wujud-wujud samar itu semakin memperlihatkan sosok yang nyata._

"Tousan_ … _Kaasan_…," panggil Ino lemah._

"_Ino! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nak!" ujar Minori—ibu Ino—sambil memeluk Ino. Air mata kelegaan pun membasahi kedua belah pipinya._

"… _Aku…." Ino menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala. Namun gerakannya sesaat terhenti saat ia sadar bahwa tangannya dipasang selang-selang. Kebingungan sejenak menghampiri. Namun selanjutnya, ketakutanlah yang mengambil alih. "Sasuke-_kun_?!" teriaknya nyaris meloncat turun dari kasur._

_Yamanaka Inoichi dan Yamanaka Minori sesaat berpandangan. Mereka kemudian melihat ke arah dokter yang menangani Ino._

_Dokter tersebut memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum ia tersenyum lembut, "Yamanaka-_san_, sebaiknya Anda tidak usah memikirkan—"_

"_Di mana Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang … _argh_! Kakiku sakit…," keluhnya kemudian._

"_Ya, ya. Tentu saja demikian. Kecelakaan itu—"_

"_Kece … lakaan…?" Ino memandangi sang dokter lekat-lekat. Seketika ingatannya tentang peristiwa menakutkan itu kembali merayap keluar._

_Ia dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Pelipis pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah. Tangisan, raungan, jeritan mewarnai malam yang semula senyap. Sasuke…._

"_Tapi … tapi Sasuke-_kun_ selamat, bukan?"_

_Tidak ada yang menjawab. _

"_Katakan padaku!" Suara Ino mulai meninggi. "Sasuke-_kun_ selamat, bukan?"_

"_Yamanaka-_san_—"_

_Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata Ino._

_Dokter hanya bisa menggeleng dan suara sedu sedan Nyonya Yamanaka kembali terdengar._

_Inoichi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya tersebut, "Ino, tenang. Dengarkan _Tousan_." Inoichi menelan ludah dan melihat ke arah Minori seolah meminta penguatan. Minori pun memeluk Ino. Inoichi mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Sasuke…."_

.

.

.

"Ino-_chan_! Ino-_chan_ ada apa?" Hinata terdengar makin panik. Gadis itu sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ino—berusaha menarik kesadaran sang gadis berambut pirang kembali.

"A-ah?" Ino sedikit tersentak. "Hina—" Ucapan Ino terpotong saat ia melihat bahwa tikungan maut itu sudah terlewati. Segera, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

Sasuke masih ada di sana. Ia tersenyum pada Ino sementara sebelah tangannya menyangga pipi.

"Ino-_chan_?"

Selama beberapa saat, Ino masih memaku kedua matanya pada sosok Sasuke. Lalu mendadak, tanpa bisa dicegah, air mata itu kembali mengalir. Ino pun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Hinata memeluk tubuh Ino yang bergetar dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

Semua peserta yang hadir saat itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan karaoke mereka dan mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai kondisi Ino.

Kecuali satu orang yang dapat menduga apa yang Ino pikirkan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Bus telah sampai dengan selamat di penginapan yang memang sudah dihubungi oleh Hinata. Segera setelah sampai, Hinata langsung menggiring peserta yang ada untuk menuju kamar masing-masing.

Dengan susah payah, Ino pun menghindari pertanyaan beberapa peserta yang ingin tahu. Ia segera menyelinap setelah memberi tahu Hinata. Sejujurnya, Hinata ingin memaksa Ino agar gadis itu istirahat terlebih dahulu. Namun, Ino hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja sehabis menangis.

Lalu setelah itu, Hinata tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena kesibukannya mengurus kamar para peserta. Ino pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kemudian menyelinap keluar penginapan.

Dengan langkah yang santai, Ino pun mulai bergerak menjauhi penginapan. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke setia menemani.

"Akhirnya … setelah dua tahun…." Ino membuka pembicaraan. "Kita sampai juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau … akan tetap tinggal di sini sampai besok dan besoknya lagi? Sampai kita pulang kembali ke Konoha?" Ino berujar perlahan.

"… Kurasa … tidak."

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Begitu, ya?" Ia kemudian sedikit menahan rambutnya agar tidak menjadi berantakan diterpa angin malam.

"Maaf, Ino."

"Ahahaha. Kaubilang apa, sih? Kenapa meminta maaf segala?" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Itu … sudah kehendak Yang Di Atas, bukan? Kita tidak tahu…."

Ino menggigit bibirnya lagi saat ia merasa bahwa air matanya akan kembali menetes. Sebagai usaha lain, Ino bahkan berhenti melangkah sejenak hanya untuk menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa ada di sini saja … itu sudah menjadi keajaiban yang harus kusyukuri." Tangan Ino terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang tidak sempat mengalir. Ia kemudian memaksa sebuah senyum. "Aku tidak bisa lebih egois dari ini, untuk memintamu tetap tinggal."

Samar, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum.

Ya, ini adalah keajaiban. Sasuke datang pada Ino dari dunia kematian yang entah ada di mana. Sasuke datang padanya hanya untuk menemaninya melangkah maju. Walau Sasuke hanya singgah sejenak dalam wujud roh yang tidak bisa dilihat siapa pun kecuali Ino, walau Ino hanya bisa melihat Sasuke tanpa bisa menyentuhnya, seharusnya semua sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kemudian, keduanya kembali berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan hingga mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang cukup tinggi tapi jarang dilalui mobil. Tempat itu berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengan arah datangnya bus pariwisata yang mengantar Ino ke penginapan.

Dari tempat itu, Ino bisa melihat pemandangan yang terhampar sedemikian rupa. Sebagian besar pemandangan didominasi oleh pepohonan yang warnanya menjadi gelap karena penerangan yang ada tak cukup memadai. Bulan hanya samar-samar menghapus bayangan. Sisanya, Ino hanya dapat mengenali tekstur pepohonan berdasarkan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai bentuk 'sebuah pohon'.

Di depan mereka terdapat pagar pembatas dari logam setinggi perut. Ino pun mengangkat tangan dan meletakkan tangannya tersebut di bagian atas pagar pembatas. Gadis itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangan sebelum telunjuk mengarah ke satu direksi.

"Di sekitar sana, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kecelakaan terkutuk itu…." Ino menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin ke sana."

"Kau mungkin bisa ke sana di siang hari. Tidak sendiri tentunya," ujar Sasuke menyarankan.

Ino mengerling ke arah Sasuke. "Kau mencemaskanku?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berdecak. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Padahal sekarang pun aku tidak sendiri…."

Sasuke memandang Ino setelah gadis itu selesai dengan kata-katanya. Ino pun balik memandang sosok kekasihnya itu.

Dan … saat itulah Ino mulai merasa merinding. Bulu kuduknya seakan meremang. Perasaan tidak enaknya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sasu—"

"Ah? Sepertinya sudah waktunya," ujar Sasuke tenang sembari melihat ke arah tangannya sendiri.

Kemudian, hal yang paling Ino takutkan mulai terjadi. Perlahan, sosok Sasuke di depannya mulai mengabur.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak Ino berusaha menyentuh pemuda tersebut.

Tapi sia-sia, tangannya hanya menembus begitu saja. Sosok Sasuke kini tidak lebih dari sekadar asap yang tidak dapat dijangkau. Alis Ino pun mengernyit dalam, ekspresinya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Ino tahu kejadian ini cepat atau lambat akan menjadi nyata. Sasuke akan menghilang—meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Kali ini, bukankah aku sudah menepati janji untuk terus bersamamu sampai di penginapan?" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau berwajah sedih seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak!" Ino menggeleng dengan keras kepala. "Aku…." Air mata kembali mengalir. Ino membiarkannya seakan ia ingin menjadikan air mata itu sebagai alasan mengapa sosok Sasuke semakin terlihat samar. "Sasuke-_kun_," isaknya, "ja-jangan pergi…."

"Bukankah kau yang bilang … kau tidak bisa bertindak egois? Semua sudah direncanakan…."

Ino menunduk memandang ke arah jalan. Beberapa tetes air matanya pun jatuh bebas menghantam aspal. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah kenyataan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Bahkan kekeraskepalaan seorang Yamanaka Ino tetap tidak akan bisa mengubah rencana Tuhan.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke lagi.

Ino pun mengangkat kepala. Saat itulah, Sasuke tersenyum dan kemudian dengan cepat meraih bibir Ino dengan bibirnya yang tidak lagi memiliki wujud nyata. Ino terkesiap saat menyadari maksud Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak dapat melayangkan protes apa-apa, terutama setelah kata-kata dari Sasuke yang wujudnya semakin tidak jelas bergaung di telinganya.

"_Aishiteru_."

Bagaikan sulap, sosok Sasuke kini benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Ino masih membatu di tempatnya sebelum tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk mata Ino. Ah—dia benar-benar banyak menangis hari ini. Padahal sewaktu di pemakaman Sasuke, air mata itu seakan beku.

"Sasuke-_kun_…," panggil Ino lirih sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Sasuke-_kun_…."

Bibir Ino bergetar dan pundaknya beregrak naik turun. Napas Ino kini benar-benar terasa tercekat. Ia sesengukan selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Yamanaka-_san_?"

Tersentak, Ino buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, Ino memutuskan untuk menoleh. Di hadapannya bukan seorang Sasuke yang tengah berdiri melainkan pemuda berambut cokelat yang merupakan salah satu peserta tur.

"E-eh?" Ino tampak salah tingkah karena dipergoki oleh pemuda tersebut tengah menangis. "Ke-kenapa…," Ino memotong kalimatnya sejenak untuk mengatur napas, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu," ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum hingga matanya yang sayu itu menyipit. Ia kemudian mengangkat sebuah buket bunga. "Melihat tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari perjalanan mereka…."

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu memandang ke arah di mana kecelakaan dua tahun lalu terjadi. Perlahan, ia meraup kelopak-kelopak bunga yang ia bawa dan membiarkannya terbang tertiup angin.

"Aku … sama sepertimu. Aku juga adalah korban selamat dari kecelakaan dua tahun lalu yang menewaskan ayah dan ibuku, serta dua orang temanku beserta orang tua mereka. Mungkin kauingat? Waktu itu aku sedang libur sekolah dan hendak menghampiri desa Iwa tempat kakekku berada."

Mata Ino mendadak terbelalak. Ia seakan merasakan tamparan di kedua pipinya. Tentu saja, kecelakaan itu telah merenggut nyawa banyak orang, dan tidak sedikit yang merasakan kehilangan sama seperti dirinya. Tapi mungkin orang-orang itu, pemuda di hadapannya ini … perlahan sudah melangkah maju meski tidak bisa melupakan tragedi tersebut.

Untuk itukah Sasuke datang? Untuk itukah Sasuke menemuinya meski hanya berupa roh?

"_Kau mencemaskanku?"_

"_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"_

Sasuke mencemaskannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur tenang melihat Ino yang selalu menangis mengenangnya. Ia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat Ino yang selalu meneriakkan namanya tiap mimpi tentang kecelakaan hari itu menyerang. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ino hancur.

Karena itu, meski hanya berupa perjalanan satu hari, Sasuke menerima keajaiban itu dan mendampingi Ino. Ia ingin gadis itu melangkah maju dan tidak terus menengok ke belakang.

Perjalanan gadis itu masih panjang—tidak seperti waktu miliknya yang sudah berhenti.

Menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya memiliki pengalaman yang sama mengerikan dengannya, Ino tidak lagi ragu-ragu menunjukkan air mata. Tapi sebuah senyum tulus berhasil disunggingkan gadis itu.

"Begitu?" ujar Ino lembut. "Kau juga pasti menderita, bukan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku merasa sangat kehilangan."

Ino mengangguk. "_Ano kimochi, hontou ni wakaru_—perasaan itu, aku sangat mengerti."

"Tapi kita tidak boleh terpuruk terus menerus. Kita masih harus tetap melangkah ke depan. Perjalanan kita belum mencapai akhirnya sebagaimana mereka—banyak yang masih harus kita kerjakan selain terus membiarkan mimpi buruk menyerang dan menangis. Bukankah demikian?"

Ino melotot sesaat sebelum ia akhirnya bisa tertawa lepas. "Di luar dugaan, walau kau masih terlihat sangat muda, sepertinya kau cukup dewasa juga, ya?"

Wajah pemuda itu memerah. Ia kemudian menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aku tidak sedang mengejekmu, lho?" ujar Ino. Seolah teringat sesuatu, ia kemudian berujar, "_Ano_ … _anta no namae wa—_namamu…."

Seolah mengerti maksud Ino, pemuda itu pun mengulurkan tangannya.

Ya, ini adalah awal di mana keduanya akan mengukir awal yang baru.

"Namaku…."

Sasuke mungkin akan cemburu, tapi tentu ia akan ikut tersenyum apabila melihat Ino dapat kembali menjadi sosok gadis bersemangat yang bawel—sebagaimana Ino dahulu.

"Sarutobi…."

Perjalanan Ino masih panjang, banyak yang harus gadis itu lihat selain masa lalu yang kelam.

"Konohamaru. _Yoroshiku_."

Dan Sasuke pun kini dapat beristirahat dengan tenang di tempat pemberhentian terakhirnya.

*****FIN*****

* * *

Ini fanfict untuk 1st GWE dengan tema _'journey'. _Sebenarnya, ide Ino jadi _tour guide_ itu datang dari Elba Elizabeth. Cuma, setelah diulik-diulik, jadinya sedikit nge-_angst_, deh? Iya, sedikit, 'kan? Nggak sedih-sedih amat. Hahaha. Dan kenapa _ending_-nya ada Konohamaru? Itu gara-gara aku baru selesai nonton salah satu _filler_ Naruto episode 281 dan ada Konohamaru di situ. Dilihat-lihat, tuh bocah oke juga, kok? Tapi Ino jadi ama dia atau nggak, aku juga nggak tahu :P

Di sini ada _cameo_ dari _animanga_ Digimon (MiMato) dan Fruits Basket (KyoTohru). Ada yang ngeh mereka muncul di mana? :P

Ngomong-ngomong, fanfict ini akan jadi fanfict terpanjang aku untuk GWE, moga-moga _minna-san_ nggak bosen bacanya, ya? XD

Terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_ sebelumnya~

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

**PS: **buat SasuIno-_Lovers_ sekalian, ayo join grup SasuIno di FB (SasuIno: Moonlight et Sunshine Familia). Dengan join grup, kalian bisa kenalan sama sesama SasuIno-_Lovers_ plus bisa tahu _event-event_ apa aja yang lagi berlangsung untuk memeriahkan _pair_ ini. Kalau udah tahu, selanjutnya bisa ikutan partisipasi, deh? Iya, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? _Saa_! Ditunggu, ya, kedatangannya~


End file.
